


Comfort

by Epyon



Series: Daily SayoLisa [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Conversations, F/F, Kissing, Mentioned Roselia (BanG Dream!), Reflection, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epyon/pseuds/Epyon
Summary: Sayo questions what she brings to Roselia outside of her guitar. A certain bassist finds her and comforts her.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo & Imai Lisa, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Series: Daily SayoLisa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094672
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Comfort

It was a nice, cool autumn. Leaves are beginning to turn color and fall off trees. Wafting in the air and covering the ground beneath. A light breeze waft through the city, carrying leaves with it to new locations. At one spot, a teal haired girl sits on a bench, lost in her thoughts. Her expression was serious, yet there’s a hint of sadness in her eyes. She wasn’t focused on anything in particular, her gaze just looked past whatever it was set on, as if staring into something beyond.

“Sayo?” A voice called out, breaking Sayo from her state.

“Lisa. What are you doing here?”

“I should be asking you that? I’ve tried to get your attention earlier silly. But, it looked like you were out of it. Is….everything okay?” Lisa spoke worriedly, sensing something was bothering the guitarist. From their time together, Sayo would focus pretty hard on things to the point she could ignore outside interference. But this time, Lisa felt like there was something more to it.

“Its, nothing. I was just pondering on some things.”

“Like what?” Sayo gave Lisa a quick glare, but it lacked the chilly aura it usually gave off. It was a quick glance, before returning to the horizon. Lisa pursed her lips seeing Sayo being stubborn again, not yielding to talk about her personal feelings. She inched closer to the guitarist till she blocked her line of sight.

Sayo sighed, seeing as Lisa wasn’t going to quit. Gazing up to the brunette, the bassist returned the same steely look she was giving. They locked eyes for a minute, neither seemed to blink or move from their spots. The winds swirls leaves around, seemingly creating an imaginary ring around the two members of Roselia. Once the wind stopped and the leaves finally settled down, Sayo relented and breathed out softly. Her facial features relaxed, letting Lisa know Sayo was ready.

“What am I to Roselia?”

“You’re our guitarist?” Lisa unsure of what the meaning behind such a question is.

“Yes, in a band member sense, I’m the guitarist. But….” Sayo paused and narrowed her eyes before speaking again. “But, what am “I” to Roselia?”

Lisa picked up that emphasis on the “I”. She thought a bit about what Sayo was trying to ask, placing her hand under her chin. If not guitarist, then was there something deeper that she wanted to know? Was Sayo always that interested in knowing what she was beyond a guitarist? Was that something she wanted to know about Roselia? For Lisa, Sayo has always had clear focuses on what Roselia is and what they should be as members. Personal stuff was secondary in her mind, so this was kind of surprising.

“I’ve always put everything into the guitar. Nothing else mattered as long as I can produce results of the highest quality in our performances. But, as time went on and we got to know each other, I feel like, I’m the odd one out.” Sayo gave a slight resigned look, making sure to look down so Lisa couldn’t pick it up. It wasn’t quick enough though.

“Why do you feel that way? You know you’re an integral part of Roselia. We all are.”

“No. From the offset, you and Minato-san knew each other, and Shirokane-san and Udagawa-san knew each other. I was the odd one out with no history with either member. Though that’s mainly my fault, socializing was not of importance to me.”

“But we all know each other now. We’re all growing closer together. It’s not like how we were when we just formed.”

“That’s when it really donned on me. When we grew closer, I saw what was lacking between me and the rest of you. Minato-san is our leader. She sets the goals for us as a band and ultimately makes the decisions for us. Her voice is powerful and through the emotions she puts in her signing, she can captivate anybody. Her connection with music through her father is advantageous for us to get more known.”

Lisa stayed quiet, knowing Sayo, she’s probably has a lot on her mind and a lot to get out. It really bothered Sayo from her expression, Lisa felt like she needed to reach out, but something is keeping her from doing it now.

“Shirokane-san is the keyboardist, but she also makes our stage outfits. Her designing skills are top notch and she can fully visualize what they need to be to match our songs. Udagawa-san is the drummer, but she is also the spark of energy for us. Though, I can’t understand her diction sometimes, it’s clear her enthusiasm gives us a spark when needed to push forward.”

It was amazing in Lisa’s mind. Sayo never really talked much about how she felt about other people. There was this wall Sayo put up to keep others away, not letting anybody in. Lisa was certain if the others heard this, they would give the biggest smiles, knowing how highly Sayo feels about them. Which left only one person; Lisa herself. Tightening her hands, Lisa listened closely in anticipation.

“And you, Imai-san…..Lisa. It’s plenty obvious, you are the backbone to Roselia. The one who keeps us together and moving. If something was wrong, you would do what you can to fix it with a smile. You bridge the gap between Minato-san and me with Shirokane-san and Udagawa-san. In fact, you can say you bridge us as Roselia with everyone else seeing that the four of us aren’t the best socially.”

“Well~, Ako is pretty good when she’s not being eccentric.”

“Heh, yeah.” Sayo chuckles, shaking her head thinking on the youngest of the group.

“Not only that, you bake us cookies and bring refreshments. You made sure everyone is in the best state to perform. You can be a bit nosy, but you really care for us and you willingly put others before yourself, not wanting anything in return. You already know this, but when you aren’t there, nothing feels right during practices. It’s like you are the sun that keeps us from feeling down. Everything feels different when you’re there. Everything is more enjoyable. Without you, things would fall apart. Without you, things will be empty. Without you, I……I”

“I?”

Lisa repeated, waiting for Sayo you finish her statement. It seemed not possible now though, as Sayo stopped talking and avoided looking at Lisa. Depiste that, Lisa felt warm. Not from her warm attire, but from her chest. Everything Sayo said and disclosed to her, felt so genuine. Sayo was always an honest person, but that honesty came off strict, cold, and harsh at times. But this, this felt different. And it brought a smile to Lisa’s face. Sayo gave off such kind, heartfelt words and yet wore a mask of sorrow. Lisa stepped up directly in front of the teal haired girl and brought her into a hug.

It caught Sayo off guard. She didn’t expect a hug and one with her face pulled into Lisa’s body. Her sweet scent calmed Sayo. Her warmth made Sayo want to embrace her back, but she can’t. Not with her negative thoughts eating at her.

“Sayo, I think you’re not seeing the whole picture.”

“What do you mean?”

“You see what we’re doing, but you aren’t seeing what you’re doing.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“Not to us. Not to me. What I see is someone who truly cares for everyone in Roselia. Someone willing to stick out a hand to help us. Someone willing to put in the time to ensure we’re all at or best. You see, Yukina and you are so much alike. I do worry sometimes that your stubborn selves might get into really heated arguments. But in the end, Yukina trusts you completely and you’re basically her right hand. The second in command that keeps us all in line and creates the steps needed to reach what goals Yukina sets for us.”

“Anyone can do that really.” Sayo short sells Lisa’s point.

“No, not the way you do it. Everything is laid out in a way we can all understand and see as obtainable. Rinko was so shy, she couldn’t possibly interact with anyone outside of Roselia. Heck, she had a hard time just talking on the phone. She needed Ako there all the time to just say simple things. But it was you who helped her ultimately break out of that shell. You took the time to help find a club she could join. You spent the time to help her get used to talking with others. She became the student council president and you were the one to support her whenever she needed it. Rinko never stopped talking about how grateful she is of you for constantly being there for her when Ako can’t.”

“…..” Nothing from Sayo’s end. She kept her face hidden and pressed onto Lisa.

“Ako thinks you’re cool with how you play your guitar. Though you’re really serious, Ako can count on you to answer her questions and aid her when she’s having problems in her life. Like how you helped her set new goals beyond being cool like her sister. She even talks about how great you are at that game NFO. Obviously, Yukina and I don’t play it when Rinko and her showed it to us, but you kept playing. And in the end, Rinko and Ako can count on you when they needed you for anything.”

“It’s…….nothing to special.” Sayo wrapped her arms around Lisa now, giving a slight hug. Lisa gives a quiet chuckle at Sayo’s attempt to fully hug her.

“For me, you helped me get past my struggles of being good enough. I question myself if I’m able to be part of the band seeing how good you all are. You reassured me that I was and pushed me through my insecurities. You lent an ear to me when I need to get something off my chest. You lent me a hand when I needed assistance. Our time together, I learned that your bluntness was something I needed. Your words were to the point instead of sugar coating it. It was something I needed to truly see what I am and what I can do to become better.”

“It was only out of obligation, for what you’ve done.”

“Was it all like that though? You didn’t have to be there every time I asked. But you were. Sayo, you learned to bake and we baked together so many times. We went shopping and hung out. You never had to be there for any of it and yet, there you were, enjoying yourself with us. You’ve took the time to learn more about all of us. You’ve invested so much to learn the little things that makes us tick and what makes us happy. If anything, you’ve been supporting Roselia in your own way. You were part of the reason we changed into a tighter group.”

Lisa felt Sayo tighten her hug. And in doing so, Lisa sensed that dark air around Sayo dissipate. She did have an effect on Sayo and she was happy she could help her out in her time of need. Looking at Sayo now, Lisa felt the need to rub her head and placed her hand on Sayo’s head. Slowly she stroke Sayo’s head, no rebelling against the gesture was good sign.

“And most importantly, if I’m the backbone of Roselia then, you’re the backbone of the backbone. Without you, I’m not sure if I would be able to still support the band as I do now. You’re that important Sayo. You’re that important to me. Like you told me, don’t sell yourself short. So, don’t minimize your impact Sayo. It’ll make me sad if you feel that way about yourself.”

“Lisa.” Sayo said with some conviction. Sayo felt her confidence come back to her, like some weight was released off her. She stirred to get up and Lisa stepped back to give her space, still they held onto each other. Sayo’s hands slid into Lisa’s hands. A small, but compassionate smile came from Sayo. From her view of the slightly taller girl, it was one of those rare occasions that she wasn’t sure anybody ever saw from Sayo. It felt pretty surreal and special. To Sayo, she saw the most tender smile from Lisa. It just melts away her reservations, drawing her in.

“Now that you’re all better how about we, mmmmph!” Lisa was cut off with Sayo’s lips. She kissed her. Lisa was completely caught by surprise. The kiss felt so right to Lisa though, so much so, she returned the feeling back. Through the kiss, the two's inner feelings were expressed. The way their lips moved and pressed against one another was a passion that they couldn’t keep hidden anymore. They remained lock in the kiss for some time before Sayo broke off, her eyes still driven by emotions.

Soon enough her mind cleared, then it donned on her what just happened. Her cheeks were shot red and Sayo quickly let go of Lisa’s hands. Lisa was embarrassed too but she was cool with it and tried to get Sayo to look at her. Sayo did all she could to avoid making eye contact. There’s no way she can look Lisa in the eyes now with what she just did. Something completely with no rationale.

“Awwwww, Sayo~. You kissed me. There’s no hiding from that you know.”

“P-please forget that. I-I wasn’t myself.”

“But it was my first kiss. I can’t forget something so precious.” Lisa gave a big smirk seeing Sayo struggle to keep her stoic look.

“Ah-ahhh, uummmm, we need to get going. We can’t miss practice.”

“It’s our day off. We have no practice. Unless~, you want to go somewhere more private to practice.” Lisa gave a suggestive look, tempting Sayo for something more, intimate.

“Yeaaa, wait, no no, ummm, we should go somewhere, it’s still such a nice day.” Sayo suggested, wanting to take their minds off the kiss, but at the same time not realizing she probably just asked Lisa out on a date.

“I agree! Let’s go shopping then.” Lisa grabbed Sayo by the arm and pulled her out of the park. Sayo covered her mouth with her free hand, still thinking about the feeling of Lisa’s lips on hers. Meanwhile, Lisa was holding back as much as she could from fawning from the kiss. Neither one wanted to show the other the looks on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Sayo really is my best girl. It took a bit to love her fully, but as the story moved on, Sayo really became what I believe as the most developed character in the series. That change was amazing and I really do love how she tries to remain her serious self but cares for others by trying out some new things that her old self would deem pointless.
> 
> Honestly, I think SayoLisa is challenging for the top spot of who I ship Sayo with. The more I think on it, the more I feel like it just works. The main thing is cuz they were the ultimate push needed to get past their personal problems. YukiLisa is cool don't get me wrong, but something about Sayo with Lisa gives it that extra something.
> 
> I have this as a series for now. Not sure if chapters or a series would be better.


End file.
